totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Jesteś wszystkim czego chcę w te święta/@comment-34409011-20181230172844
„Al I want for Christmas is The Xmas” <3 Ponownie obawiam się, iż brak mi słów, aby opisać to co przeczytałam. Postaram się tym razem wykorzystać mniej stron z worda (XD). Zaczynamy od przypomnienia sceny śmierci James’a. Nie płakałam – w przeciwieństwie do Shannon -_- Pojawiają się nasi wyczekiwani prowadzący i przedstawiają dość skróconą historię z The Forest. Świetnie opisana atmosfera i emocje uczestników. Zaraz, zaraz Krystynka?! Haha no tak, moja ulubiona starsza pani zrobiła prawdziwe wejście smoka wracającego z toalety. Stawiasz przede mną kolejne zagadki do rozwiązania. Tym razem Jeff nie ukrywa faktu, że w miasteczku działają różne magiczny siły. Pomijam fakt, że przy tych wyznaniach obrywamy fontanną łez Shan. Lukrecja natomiast kolejny raz popisuje się swoimi zdolnościami, kocham tą dziewczynę. Wracając jednak do historii. Wolfe zostawia zawodników udając się na „drzemkę”. Osobiście nie obwiniam go o to, lecz mógł jakoś bardziej powstrzymać zawodników przed wyjściem. Tylko skrajnie nie używające mózgu osoby idą do miasta, kiedy wiedzą, że coś może ich tam zabić! Zaimponował mi opis miasteczka jak z horroru heh…chociaż nie lubię ich oglądać. Wykres adrenaliny i napięcia ciągle w górę. Spotkanie z „istotą” było bardziej „odryte” niż się spodziewałam. Mam na myśli, że było to otwarcie opisane starcie, a nie tylko jedno zdanie mówiące, że postać zniknęła w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. Z początku nie było mi żal Svetlany, ale z drugiej strony przypomina mi się historia Novy i fakt, że niewielu rzeczy możemy być pewni. Podsumowując zebrane wnikliwym wywiadem i dedukcją informacje, nie postawię nad nią jeszcze krzyżyka ;P Spodziewałam się, że prowadzący się wkurzą, ale *zaskoczenie* nie sądziłam, że tak bardzo. Mimo wszystko ciągle trochę mi ich brakuje, ale wierzę, że ich obecność będzie coraz częstsza. Nie wiem jeszcze, czego się po nich spodziewać. Zadanie genialne, mega fajnie było zgadywać, do kogo należy jaki przedmiot. Pozwól, że sama siebie zacytuję: „Dlaczego ona płacze z powodu kąpielówek!”. Okey, wyżyłam się. Nie mogę doczekać się kolejnych urywków z TF, które zdobędą kolejni zwycięscy, jestem potwornie ciekawa, czego się dowiedzą. Jeśli chodzi o samych zawodników, to bardzo przyjemnie czytało się o tych pierwszych „przygodach” zwiedzanie domu. Kocham scenę Fiony i Lukrecji, które unikają strychu <3 Nie jest to jedyna scena, więc jestem usatysfakcjonowana ilością opisów. Denerwuje mnie na razie fakt, że Bill „podrywa” no może nie jest to odpowiednie słowo, ale rozumiesz o co biega. Głęboko wierzę w Lukrilla, więc będę cierpliwa. Natomiast moje odczucia dotyczące Fat Amy się nie zmieniły, ciągle podoba mi się sposób, w jaki ją prowadzisz. Przyznam, że zawsze dziwnie się czuję czytając słowa mojej postaci pisane przez innych, ale to normalne – tak zakładam xD. Mój tajen ship zaczyna się sprawdzać ^^ Krystynka to zaiste jedna z bardziej tajemniczych postaci, przynajmniej dla innych zawodników (haha, wreszcie mogę nazwać ich zawodnikami). Mimo, że może pochwalić się dużą ilością śmiesznych scen, to nigdy nie dajesz mi/nam zapomnieć o jej historii. Nie podobało mi się, ani nastawienie Nathaniel’a, ani Ryan’a do wyjścia, lecz muszę przyznać, że scena, jak zwykle, wzbudza ogrom emocji i myśli. Wolfe znienacka zostaje wciągnięty w całą zabawę, biedak (ale niezbyt mi go szkoda :*). Uwielbiam Lukrecję, ale nie jak broni Wolfe’a. Poza tym kolejny raz powiem, że ją uwielbiam! Nie mogę się doczekać odcinka (mam głęboką nadzieję, że taki będzie), w którym to ona zobaczy sceny z…CONSTANCE <3. Podsumowując – Kolejny zaczepisty odcinek! 10/10 Faworyci: LUKRECJA, Fiona, Krystynka, Bill Prawie faworyci: Cromina & Kenneth, Fat Amy, Junior, Wolf, Obojętni: Daniel, Dion Anty faworyci: Shannon (na razie), Ryan, Nathaniel Ship: Lukrill…….Fiolfe?.......Fat Junior (przepraszam twórcę postaci XD) Top Friendship: Lukrecja & Fiona, Chase & Jeff, Cromina & Kenneth